


Christmas Drabble

by AdderBaggins



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First time doing this, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdderBaggins/pseuds/AdderBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little snippet from the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing. This is my poor attempt at a drabble-ish thing that I wrote just before the hols.

The lights were off, the room lit only by the fire which crackled merrily in its hearth. It was a large room, darkness filling the corners and shadows colouring the edges. But the warm glow reached the two sofas, situated at a right angle to each other, the space before them taken up by a small ornate coffee table. 

Upon each rested a couple, the sight of which brought a fond smile to the lips of the lone observer in the doorway. A smile to her lips, and a tear to her eye, for her had she ever imagined witnessing such a thing. 

The first, the one facing the fire directly, was home to her eldest son. She had rarely seen him relaxed, always the proper English businessman, even at home. But now he lay at an angle, legs stretched out, and head resting against the back of the sofa as he dozed, while his hand was buried protectively in the silver-grey hair of the head in his lap. The body, one Gregory Lestrade, was curled up sleeping next to his future husband. 

The second, the one at an angle to the fire, held a similar scene. Except on this one it was the former Army Doctor, John Watson, who had drifted off sitting up. The unmistakable curls of her youngest son, his husband, resting in his lap. His long body was stretched out over the remaining seating area, legs hanging over the arm, and she couldn’t help but wonder how her son could sleep in such a position. And then simply marvel at the fact that he was sleeping at all. 

It was the first time, since they were children, that her two sons had been in the same room without arguing. Certainly the first time in many a year that she had seen them both so at ease in the others company. 

Giving them one last look, she ducked out of the room slowly. Content in the knowledge that her boys had finally found their special someone.


End file.
